Jak nauczyć księcia tańczyć i nie sfiksować
by Harriettaks
Summary: Anthony stara się przekonać Lokiego, że taniec nie jest niczym trudnym. Loki ma dwie lewe nogi i bardzo niski próg cierpliwości. Czyli w skrócie, jak nauczyć tańczyć księcia Asgardu i nie popaść przy tym w traumę.


— Śnieżynko, nie daj się prosić.

— Stark, jeszcze jedno słowo, a wyrzucę cię przez to okno.

Anthony wyglądał jak zbity psiak, porzucony przez swojego właściciela przy leśnej drodze. Tyle dni poświęconych nauce tego jednego, cholernego tańca miało pójść w zapomnienie, bo jakiś _pożal się boże_ bóg nie chciał ruszyć swojego leniwego tyłka z kanapy. Te kilka miesięcy spędzone na nie wyściubianiu nosa poza dom dało im w kość i to nie tylko mentalnie.

— Loki, wstanie z fotela cię nie zabije — westchnął przeciągle miliarder, prostując swoje kości. — Ale za to jeśli zaraz nie podniesiesz swoich czterech liter z _mojego_ krzesła, to dopilnuję, aby następnym razem znalazły się na nim pinezki.

Psotnik łypnął groźnym spojrzeniem z zastawionego milionową ilością poduszek fotela, ponownie zakopując się w swojej miernej imitacji fortecy. Anthony mruknął zirytowany, wstając szybko na nogi. Skrzywił się, widząc przed oczami mroczki. Zdecydowanie się starzeje.

— Daj spokój. To tylko jeden taniec. Pepper mnie zabije, jeśli wygłupisz nas na tym cholernym bankiecie. Serio, ona już poluje na mnie od zeszłej imprezy charytatywnej, na której uznałeś za _cholernie zabawne_ podłożenie tamtemu facetowi węża zamiast laski. Jeśli teraz coś pójdzie nie tak, ona mnie udusi. — Tony zadrżał. Panna Potts, mimo swojej niesamowitości i całej tej idealnej otoczki, była diabłem w ludzkiej skórze. Zabiłaby za coś, co nie idzie po jej myśli.

Albo za coś, w czym uczestniczy Loki. Z dziwnych powodów ta dwójka nie zapałała do siebie sympatią.

— Ta wścibska kobieta będzie zła? — Oczy maga zalśniły psotliwym błyskiem. — Mnie to odpowiada.

Stark zacisnął zęby. Dobra, ostatnio stał się trochę zbyt drażliwy i niezbyt miał ochotę na ponowne rozmowy na temat nieopanowanej agresji w stosunku do innych, które fundował mu co wieczór Kapitan, ale ten cholerny idiota aż się prosił o walnięcie go kijem od miotły.

Wdech i wydech, Tony, wdech i wydech.

Mężczyzna rozluźnił mięśnie szczęki i ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę, zasypanego _jego_ miękkimi poduszkami, bożka. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, tupiąc nerwowo nogą. Odchrząkną znacząco.

— Loki, nie zamierzam się ciebie o to prosić setny raz. Rusz swój chudy tyłek i chodź za mną. _Proszę._ — Jad aż wyciekał z ust miliardera. Postać siedząca w fotelu nawet nie drgnęła. Tony zmrużył wściekle oczy. — A więc tak się bawimy.

Zdezorientowany krzyk zmieszał się z zadowolonym prychnięciem, gdy niezbyt mądrze  
ze swojej strony, dorosły mężczyzna skoczył całym swoim ciałem na czerwony fotel.  
Na którym oczywiście ktoś już był.  
Na którym oczywiście znajdował się niczego nie świadomy Bóg Psot.  
Na którym oczywiście właśnie w najlepsze szarpała i wyzywała się dwójka pełnoletnich mężczyzn.

— Zachowujecie się gorzej niż małe dzieci. — Natasza parsknęła, zalewając do pełna kubek  
z kawą. Oparła się biodrem o blat, spoglądając rozbawiona znad parującej cieczy na zniszczoną już, fortecę z kołder i poduszek. Złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy Starka nie zszedł nawet wtedy, kiedy Psotnik z wściekłością w oczach wstał, automatycznie zrzucając go  
ze swoich kolan.

— Ty paskudna, ludzka powłoko.

Anthony ryknął śmiechem, podnosząc swoją osobę z podłogi.

— Czy teraz potowarzysz mi w tańcu, Śnieżynko? — Miliarder zgiął się w szyderczym ukłonie, wyciągając dłoń w stronę swojego przyszłego partnera.

Loki spojrzał z pogardą na rękę przed sobą. Strzepnął z ud niewidzialny pyłek i z ostatkami gracji na którą było go stać, podniósł się z ziemi. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, piorunując wzrokiem słaniającą się ze śmiechu agentkę Romanoff.

Natasza parsknęła w kawę.

— Zaczynam powoli rozumieć, dlaczego Clint tak bardzo lubi przebywać w waszym towarzystwie.

Anthony spojrzał spode łba na kobietę, która śmiała się z niego _nabijać._ To było uwłaczające. Owszem, już dawno zauważył, że Avengersom sprawia perwersyjną radość śledzenie _jego_ osoby w _jego_ mieszkaniu, ale fakt, że Barton zachowywał się jak stara baba chciwa najnowszych plotek, był co najmniej straszny. Nie żeby Tony się tego nie spodziewał.  
W końcu to Clint zawsze informował jego spragnione pikantnych wiadomości serce, na temat wewnętrznych spraw SHIELDU. To właśnie dzięki temu podstępnemu fetyszyście łuków, dowiedział się o paru ciekawych sprawach na temat Coulsona.

Musi w końcu poprosić Bartona o te zdjęcia. Zawsze był ciekawy, jak wygląda nagi, nastoletni tyłek agenta.

— Stark, jeśli nie przyjdziesz do tego diabelskiego pokoju w ciągu minuty, możesz się już zacząć modlić o litość. — Zirytowany głos Lokiego wprawił w jeszcze większe rozbawienie rudowłosą agentkę. Kobieta dosłownie leżała na blacie kwicząc ze śmiechu, a urażony wzrok Tony'ego wcale jej w tym nie pomagał.

— Skończyłaś? –— spytał niechętnie mężczyzna, odwracając naburmuszony głowę. To ci dzieciak.

— Radzę ci pójść do niego, jeżeli nie chcesz kolejny raz widzieć swojego _chłopaka_ w celi. Wydaje mi się, że jego groźby są aż nazbyt poważne — parsknęła. Zadowolona uniosła kubek w geście pożegnania, po czym szybko ulotniła się z pomieszczenia.

— Anthony… — grobowy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

— To moje imię. Miło, że się go w końcu nauczyłeś, jednak wciąż pozostaje wierny wersji „Tony". Brzmi fajniej. — Miliarder oparł się barkiem o ścianę, lustrując wzrokiem stojącego na środku pustej sali boga. Kłamca skrzyżował ręce na piersi, nerwowo tupiąc nogą.

Pokój nie był duży, jednak w sam raz na naukę pierwszego tańca. No i prościej będzie z niego uciec, gdy Loki wpadnie w niekontrolowany szał i zacznie grozić mu śmiercią w męczarniach. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, no nie?

Loki wbił naglące spojrzenie w Starka.

— Dobra, stań tutaj. — Anthony nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak uczyć innych, więc robił to, co potrafił robić najlepiej. Improwizował. — Nie tutaj, tu. Cholera, Loki, mówię przecież, że nie tutaj.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć gdzie jest to _tutaj_ , skoro pokazujesz na trzy różne miejsca? — warknął.

— Środkowa kafelka. Dokładnie, widzisz, czy to było takie trudne? — Anthony zaliczył strzał w tył głowy po niespełna ośmiu minutach spędzonych z Psotnikiem. To i tak rekord. — JARVIS, muzyka.

W pokoju rozbrzmiała spokojna melodia walca.

To było najbardziej paskudne poczucie humoru Pepper od wieków.

— Jest przód, bok, dosunięcie, tył, bok, dosunięcie. Zrozumiałe? — Loki kiwnął niechętnie głową. — Dobra, lecimy.

Tony wysunął prawą nogę w przód, by po chwili poczuć czyjąś stopę na swoim bucie. Zignorował to i ruszył powoli w lewą stronę, a Kłamca tuż za nim. Zaraz zaś poczuł czyjeś kolano, niezgrabnie wbijające się w jego udo. Loki zacisnął dłoń na biodrze Starka, gdy ten obrócił go _zbyt_ szybko, starając się złapać równowagę. Nogi bożka plątały się i potykały, idąc dokładnie tam, gdzie nie chciał ich właściciel.

— Jezu, Śnieżynko, zaczynam powoli rozumieć twoją niechęć do tańca — stękną Anthony. — JARVIS, daj nam pięć minut przerwy.

Muzyka urwała się w połowie, a Loki czym prędzej opadł na podłogę. Miliarder pocierał własne nogi, z wyrzutem spoglądając na dyszącego ciężko Psotnika.

— Czyżbyś tracił swoją kondycję? — parsknął. — Serio, Loki, co jest skomplikowanego  
w sześciu krokach?

— Sz _eściu?_ — syknął przez zęby, zaciskając nerwowo pięści. To zaczyna przypominać nieprzyjemny nawyk. — Ty nędzna kreaturo, wykonaliśmy ich przynajmniej trzydzieści!

— To z deka nie możliwe, zważając na fakt, że ogólnie kroków jest ...–

— Nie kończ tego zdania, jeżeli nie chcesz posmakować swojej krwi. _Ponownie._ – Kłamca spojrzał na niego ponuro.

— Dziękuję, dzisiaj już piłem. — Loki zmrużył wściekle oczy. — Och, nie patrz na mnie tak lisio. To nie moja wina, że masz dwie lewe nogi.

Psotnik poruszył zdenerwowany dłonią i po chwili muzyka znowu płynęła z głośników. Wyciągnął dłoń stronę Starka, spoglądając na niego z zaciętością.

Resztę dnia spędzili depcząc sobie palce.

***  
Loki był zirytowany. Gorzej, był wkurwiony jak jasna cholera, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie chciał tego ujawnić. Spojrzał ponuro na gazetę leżącą na blacie, zaciskając trochę _zbyt mocno_ dłonie na uchwycie czajnika.

 _Anthony Stark i jego taneczna wpadka. Czyżby dobór partnera nie był zbyt trafny? Nowa odmiana walca, czyli fikołki na parkiecie. Czytaj więcej, str.9._

W Kłamcy się zagotowało.

Był cholernym bogiem, Asem, magiem! Władał siłą o której nie śniło się żadnemu Midgardczykowi, a ci nędzni śmiertelnicy rościli sobie prawo do obrażania go w jakiejś plotkarskiej gazecie. Gdzie podział się strach, który jeszcze do niedawna otaczał go za każdym razem, gdy wyszedł na ulicę?

Loki był dumny. Był cholernie dumny i taka rysa zdawała się być dotychczas największą ujmą na jego honorze. Czuł się urażony i nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuścić tym plotkarskim hieną, które znalazły sobie radość w robieniu z niego głupca.

A Loki nigdy nie odpuszczał.

— Nie musiałeś być taki agresywny.

— Nie byłem agresywny. Byłem _przekonujący._

— Och tak, tamta kobieta wie o tym najlepiej. Nie musiałeś od razu zamieniać jej mikrofonu w pająka. Do tego jadowitego. To nie było miłe.

— Ja nie bywam miły.

— Nawet temu nie przeczę. Ała, za co to było? Chciałem ci tylko przypomnieć, że ten mały chłopiec, któremu oddałeś _swoją_ pelerynę, prawie sikał ze szczęścia. Nie wiedziałem, że staniesz się aż taką gwiazdą.

— Oddałem mu ją, ponieważ była roztargana przez tę durną dziewuchę.

— A gdy cię przytulił, to oczy zrobiły ci się tak wielkie naturalnie?

— Mam duże oczy od zawsze.

— Chyba w kobiecej formie.

Tony spojrzał na niego sugestywnie. Loki zapowietrzył się, gromiąc mężczyznę wzrokiem. Uniósł delikatnie brew, widząc turlającego się na łóżku ze śmiechu miliardera, po czym machnął lekceważąco ręką. Kołdra uniosła się, podnosząc zdezorientowanego mężczyznę  
i gwałtownie spadła na ziemię, plącząc kończyny Anthony'ego. Stark spojrzał na Psotnika  
z wyrzutem, pocierając obolałe kolano. Loki parsknął.

— Jesteś niereformowalny, Stark.

— Chociaż potrafię tańczyć.

Kłamca prychnął, odwracając się do niego plecami.

Anthony czuł, że na długo zapamięta swój niewyparzony język. I to wcale nie dlatego, że Loki wciąż nie odplątał jego nóg z pościeli.

Oraz wciąż nie potrafił tańczyć.


End file.
